Date for the Ball
by Rima Akien
Summary: The Yule Ball has been announced to take place a month from now and everyone is buzzing about it. While everyone is preoccupied, learning their new dance moves and finding a date, Ron is too oblivious to realize not only Hermione's feelings but that she is even a girl. Will his insensitivity land the girl of his dreams right into another guy's arms? And who is this mystery date?
1. Prologue: 31 Days Left

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the concept of the Yule Ball

* * *

**Prologue: 31 Days left**

A high pitched squeal was bouncing off the stone walls of the girl's dorm room. I was laying there on my bed reading "_Hogwarts, a History" _like every other day. If only it were like every other day. My three roommates; Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, and Lydia Dewhurst, were gushing over the announcement Dumbledore made at supper.

The Yule Ball will be held one month from now on December 28th. I never knew there was so much to fret and coo about when it came to a ball. Then again, I've never so much as been to a school dance to even be able to begin to grasp the concept.

"Oooooh, who would you go with Lydia?" Parvati said with a squeal that will surely have my ears drumming in my skull.

Lydia pouted, "I'm not sure. I heard Cedric Digory already has a girlfriend, and he is the only one I was remotely interested in."

Lavender giggled, what a nauseating sounds that was. "Lydia: always the one for older men." The two other girls joined in her laughter.

My stomach was churning. They would always speak amongst themselves, leaving me out. Lavender and Parvati were purebloods and Lydia was a half blood, with a pure blood mother who fell in love with a muggle born wizard. Despite their being in the Gryffindor House, my lonesome bitterness can't help but question if their lack of interest in me has more to do with my blood status then my studious personality.

They continued with their chatter, but I've had enough. I mumble an excuse as I walk by, but none of them look up from their "beautifying" tasks. When I arrived in the common room the boys seem just as chatty, just not as thrilled. I could see Ron and Harry in the corner sulking, deciding quickly that it's best when we all whine together, I headed over to them.

I sat next to Harry, across from Ron, with a huff. We were all silent for a moment before Ron groaned with a miserable look, wiping his face. "We're going to have to learn how to ballroom dance, aren't we?" Harry nodded sullenly, as I piped up. "Professor McGonagall already arranged for the lessons to start later this week." Now all three of us gave a simple disappointed sigh all at once, which made us break into a fit of laughter.

As our laughter died down I looked at Ron, with his shaggy red hair getting longer by the day, and the oblivious look in his eyes. I turn away with my cheeks pink and something distinctly feeling like fluttering against the walls of my stomach.

Harry looks up at me and tilts his head. "What's wrong Hermione?" I force a smile onto my lips as I return the boys' worried glances.

"Dreading having to miss class time for something as inane as dancing lessons."

"Only you would be upset about missing class." Ron remarks, sending all three of them into another fit of laughter- my eyes longingly linger on the redhead, going unnoticed as always.


	2. Chapter 1: 30 Days Left

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the concept of the Yule Ball or the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

_**Chapter 1: 30 Days Left**_

I am most definitely _not_ a morning person, so to have three chirping "popular" girls getting dressed and flaunting around the room was not my kind of wake up call. My curly hair was pulled into a ponytail before I went to sleep; however as usual curl escaped during my slumber filled tossing and turning, and were now framing my face or puffed up in odd angles.

"Did you hear? They said the Yule Ball will be having a winter theme." Lavender said in her giggly voice. I simply rolled my eyes at her comment. The Yule Ball is being held in the dead of winter and not long after Christmas, of course it would have a winter theme. "We should have our dresses match the theme, right?" Lavender said in her shrill voice. The other girls excitedly agreed with her as I stretched like a cat and yawned. None of them paid me any mind as I finally stood and started getting ready. In fact just as I got my clothes out for the day they left the room, one trailing behind the other, snickering and whispering like always. It only took me five minutes to dress and fix my hair into its normal curly, frizzy look. Staring at myself in the mirror I frowned. My skirt was just past my knees, my blouse was buttoned all the way up to the top, my pull over Gryffindor sweater made me look frumpy and to top it off my hair was like a mop.

U could never compete with other girls; I was nowhere near what normal guys would want a girl to look like. In fact, even Ravenclaw boys looked for girls like Lavender Brown. With a sigh of defeat I turned away from the hated mirror and covered myself with my cloak- if I can't be attractive I at least want to be invisible.

I glanced around at the painted gold grandfather clock in the corner of the common room on my way out; sighing when I realized breakfast had already begun. I made my way to the Great Hall and spotted Malfoy on the way. Harry, Ron and I have yet to hear any snide remarks or rude comments so far this year from him, which was rather strange because he has had plenty of chances. But I wasn't looking for him to start now. I ducked my head until my button nose skimmed the top of the book I was clutching to my chest, stared at the floor and walked toward the Great Hall, praying that he won't notice me.

Sadly, I wasn't so lucky, for when I looked up to open the door there he stood, Draco Malfoy, donned in Slytherin green and his trade mark smirk. I bit my lip, preparing myself for the worst.

Then the oddest thing happen, he moved aside and held the door open, gesturing for me to walk in first. I was confused but walked in. spotting Ron and Harry I quickly forgot Malfoy's odd behavior missing Malfoy's only remark.

"Can't say I'm not a gentleman, Granger."

Taking the seat next to Harry and across from Ron, which seems to be our usual position just about everywhere, I scowled in disgust as Ron stuffed his mouth without a care in the world. Harry was happy that the coming of the Ball allowed the tournament to die down in his mind and let him focus on worries of a normal teenager. It seems, however, that despite it being a chance to be a normal boy and perfect distraction from the upcoming Tri-Wizard Challenge, Ron and Harry are both avoiding the topic like the plague and mumbling to the food on their plates whenever it's brought up.

Out classes were just like always, my notes just as descriptive as the rest of my notebook. But the thoughts from this morning were haunting me and I started to realize just how little people take note of me. No one looks my way when I walk down the corridors, no one passes notes to me in class, and no one even pays attention when I answer questions in class. I feel alone, now more than ever as I realized I don't need Harry's invisibility cloak, I'm already invisible.

Walking down the corridors as Ron and Harry talk about the canceled inter-house Quidditch Cup, I have seemed to be left behind and forgotten once more. With a strong bump to the shudder two rowdy Hufflepuff boys race past me, my books now strewed on the floor, and my knees are reddened by their collision with the cobblestone castle floor. Even they did not notice me enough to avoid running into me.

Tears were rising in my eyes, despite my desperate attempt to fight them back.

"Don't let them break you, Granger."

I looked up and hastily looked around but saw no one, and the only clue as to who it came from was a dark flicker of a cloak whipping around the corner.

"Hermione, what are you doing?"

My head jolted to the voice, seeing both Ron and Harry waiting for me with expecting eyes. "Oh, I was just… picking up my books." I replied lamely. Harry came over to help me, and when I looked up Ron held out his hand to me. I stared at it momentarily.

"Well, come on then, 'Mione. I'm dying to get to supper. My fingers are just itching for a drumstick." As he helped me up I felt myself twitch- of course he's more worried about food.

The three of us headed off to the Great Hall, my mind never wondering down that path again for the rest of the day.


	3. Chapter 2: 27 Days Left

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the concept of the Yule Ball or the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

* * *

_**Chapter 2: 27 Days Left**_

It's the end of the week, and though it was easy enough not to think about this dreaded ball until now, it simply wasn't possible today, I assume. The past three days I've been avoiding staying in my dorm room longer than I needed to. I would sleep, change and leave. That was about the extent of my time in my dorm room with the girls. Of course, naturally, that meant the time I wasn't spending "with" the girls, I was spending with Harry and Ron, who neither noticed nor noted the extra time I've spent in their company. With them thankfully it was easy enough to forget about the abl. But that couldn't be forgotten today.

Today, as all the Gryffindors left Transfigurations we all went straight to the dance studio where we would be taught how to ballroom dance every Friday until the week before the ball, which is when we end with two classes that week. Thankfully today we Gryffindors get to suffer in peace. However next Friday we won't be as lucky, for Professor McGonagall has already informed us as soon as we walked in that the Ravenclaw House will be joining us next week.

The class just begun and the awkward atmosphere was thick in the air. McGonagall did her best of course, playing the music and encouraging us all to come up and find a partner with what we hoped she thought was an endearing smile.

Soon enough however she grew tired of the staring contest the boys seemed to be having with the floor as they sat.

"Ronald! Come over here and help me demonstrate how to waltz!" Ron's face drained before it flushed red with full force.

Betraying his best friend, he pointed, as if directing a pack of lions. "Me? Why not Harry?"

"Oh no you don't, she asked for you Ron." Harry said as he and the twins smirked and pushed Ron over to the professor.

"Okay, now feet apart, shoulders back. That's right." She encouraged. "No put one hand in mine and the other on my waist."

"Where?" Ron shrieked. The boys barked with laughter as Ron did as he was told, some whistling cat calls. I could hear the twins from where I sat.

"We're never going to let him forget this, are we Fred?"

"Of course not, George."

"Never." The two of them said together with mischievous smiles.

Slowly, one by one, boys began to walk up and ask a girl to dance. As partners began to dwindle I realized there were not enough boys and I along with sever other girls were left sitting down watching everyone else dance. I felt a pang of heartbreak in my chest. I was once again invisible, sitting there amongst my peers; no one took notice of me, the fidgeting small girl with the mousey features.

Everyone began spilling out of the room with rushed feet and resounding banter. Harry frowned when he came up to me and realized I was right where I had been the entire dance lesson. Harry had asked Ginny to dance with him, leaving me to someone else who might come along; it would have been a nice gesture had someone actually done so.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. You didn't get to learn the steps the whole time. I should've come over and asked you." He said apologetically as I stood up to leave with him and Ron, who was now walking over.

"Its fine, Harry, besides I already know how to ballroom dance. I had lessons for my aunt's wedding." I shrugged. "It hasn't been too long, and the steps are pretty basic."

Ron just ignored our conversation and grumbled, "Let's get the bloody hell out of here."

Harry and I nodded as we followed suit with the rest of the Gryffindors. One thing was for sure, I was already dreading next Friday.


	4. Chapter 3: 23 Days Left

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the concept of the Yule Ball or the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

* * *

_**Chapter 3: 23 Days Left**_

When I awoke in my dorm room this morning it was even noisier than normally, which irritated me. Adding fuel to the fire, the three girls were bantering once more about the ball and gossiped about who had already been asked to the ball. Last night, while eavesdropping on what they were saying, I calculated just how many girls were asked from our year in each house. So far it stands: 8 Gryffindors, 5 Hufflepuffs, 9 Ravenclaws and 12 Slytherins. It seems the Slytherin boys are braver than the Gryffindor boys, and more gentlemanly than those in Hufflepuff. Who would have guessed?

Turning my attention back to the girls I realized they were not dressed for winter weather. All three girls were dressed in skirts that looked as if they had been for the previous year, knee high socks, tight blouse with the first two buttons unfastened and their Gryffindor ties hanging loosely around their necks. As Lavender applied a shimmering lip gloss, Parvati pulled her hair into a half up style and Lydia slipped her Mary Jane shoes on her feet. I began to realize what they were doing. They were on the prowl- after all if you want to gain a guys attention for him to ask you to the ball, you first have to grab it. And that's exactly what they were doing.

As they were finishing up I went over to my own mirror and gazed at myself. My hair was a frizzy, curly mess, my brown eyes were big and my cheeks were still childishly rounded off. Splattered over my cheekbone and the bridge of my button nose, my freckles gave me even more of a child like disposition. And that was just my face! Though I certainly was not over weight, I was far from being curvy like Lavender, and had too much to be slim like Lydia and Parvati. In fact my legs were quite long despite my not even 5 foot frame. I don't have a filled out chest, but thankfully I at least had enough that I could not be mistaken for flat-chested anymore. And why in the name of Merlin was I given such wide hips to hide my small waist? I knew for a long time, when it came to looks I could never compete with the other girls. I was mousey while the boys considered them sexy.

I dressed in my normally frumpy clothes and headed downstairs to the common room to find Harry and Ron. It was easy to spot the pair, Ron was a morning person unlike me and Harry- maybe it has something to do with being raised as a muggle- and the redhead was making so much noise even calm Harry was getting annoyed. And sure enough to prove my early thoughts right as soon as I joined them, Harry and I heard Ron go silent. He was watching Lavender and the girls from across the room, obviously gawking as his eyes ran up and down each of their bodies. I could feel my stomach churning, and I was certain of the feeling that was rising in my gut.

Without a word to Harry or Ron I left the common room, speeding past the girls and heading straight for the breakfast buffet in the Great Hall. The boys caught up soon and were barraging me with questions I wasn't willing to listen to. Finally sitting at our house table, looking back and forth I saw many girls are using the same tactic as Lavender, Parvati and Lydia. I slumped in my seat more. Harry looked worry but had already realized that I wasn't going to give him answers at the moment. Ronald on the other hand was wadding food down his throat as he once again began ogling my roommates. My blood boiled.

Building up all my Gryffindor bravery, I stood up and walked over to the three girls. "Ummm…" they haven't noticed me yet, as I stood there behind them. I shook my head as if to clear it and began again. "Hi girls…" I spoke with my voice sturdier but still tentative. The three girls turned to look at me; Lavender with a scowl, Parvati with an indifferent stare and Lydia with a smile. "I was hoping I could ask you for a favor…" I spoke as I stared down at my scuffed loafers.

"Sure, what is it?" Lydia replied almost immediately with a genuine interest in what I had to say as the two girls glared at her for offering their help to me.

"I was wondering, maybe, you help me figure out how to dress so I can… try to get a date to the ball…"

All went silent and, though I'm almost positive it was just my mind playing tricks on me, the entire Great Hall went still and was staring at me. The silence that followed was haunting. I saw Lydia smile but whatever she was going to say was cut off by her friends' shrill crackling laughter.

"Help _you _look good? Not even all the magic in this room could do that!" The two girls burst into hysterical giggles once more as I felt my eyes well up. Looking around I realized maybe that didn't hear my request but, judging by the stares and eerie silence of the Great Hall, they had heard Lavender's exclamation. Then, group by group, people began snickering until the whole room erupted in mocking laughter. My tears were streaming down my face as I saw all the horrid people with taunting upward corner of mouths. Harry was quick by my side, trying to lead me back to my seat, but eating has become the farthest thing on my mind.

I races out of the Greta Hall wanting answers I needed to have for years. I found my feet had taken me straight to Dumbledore's office. Knowing he was still at breakfast I was planning to return when I bumped right into the headmaster himself. He walked straight to the door and gave a crinkling smile back at me. "Come in, Miss Granger." He was welcoming and kind and I suddenly felt all the anger and gusto escape me as I followed suit into the elderly man's office.

He took a seat, as did I, and sat patiently for me to begin.

"Professor…" I started quietly, the pain building in my chest. "Why was I placed in Gryffindor when I would have been more suited in Ravenclaw?" Once again the man in front of me offered a pleasant wrinkled smile.

"I've been waiting for that question for three years, Hermione."I stared at him, a ghost of his friendly smile playing on his lips, as he fought to be as serious as he knew I wanted him to be. It dawned on me that he had known I've been questioning it since it occurred.

"You see, Hermione, Mister Potter is not the only one here at Hogwarts bound for great things- things that can change history." My shocked expression was obviously not well hidden. "Oh yes, Miss Granger, you are too. I've seen your prophecy. Surely, it's not utterly tied to something such as Harry's, but it is enough to change the course of generations to come."

"Hermione, your future was taken into consideration when the sorting hat chose Gryffindor. You know well that it had contemplated on placing you in Ravenclaw. You do have the features of a Gryffindor inside of you, but as you might argue that are outshone by your- as you say- Ravenclaw attributes. However when the sorting hat was placed on your head four years ago with your future, being what it is, made it decide that being in Gryffindor would give your… story an even greater impact."

"Professor, I am confused. What exactly is my prophecy?"

The headmaster gave a secret smile. "All I can say is the acceptance you seek you will find in the most unexpected places, Miss Granger." I lulled over the fortune cookie response he had given me as he dug into his pockets to retrieve something. "You must remember that." He placed in my hand a tiny silver necklace with the Hogwarts crest on it.

"Take this as a reminder." In my hands the silver chain was delicate and fragile, the crest colorful and intricate as it depicted each house's crest that made the whole of the Hogwarts crest. I mumbled my gratitude as I slipped the clasps around my neck and let it hang against my collarbone.

Just as I was about to leave Dumbledore stopped me once more. "Oh, and Miss Granger, I do hope you support me in my ambition of House Unity throughout the school. You would be a great help." His voice was sweet and secretive; the glint in his eyes told me he enjoyed the truth and knowledge I was yet to understand.

"Of course, Professor." With that I left the office. I walked down the corridor toying with the new trinket hanging around my neck. It really was a lovely gift.

I half heartedly argued with myself that I should be attending my Herbology class that I was scheduled for at the moment, but I knew I was not Gryffindor enough to bravely face everyone just yet. So, I headed back to Gryffindor Tower taking the long route. I wasn't far from the portrait of The Fat Lady when I heard footsteps racing and a voice calling out my name. I dared not turn around because the voice was distinctly feminine, so it was not Harry or Ron, and Ginny was far too quiet spoken to make such ruckus just to catch up with me. So I continued my trek to the common room.

"Hermione, wait! Please!" I finally turned around and was faced with Lydia's approaching figure. Before I could speak she slipped me a piece of paper and truly smiled.

"They won't be there, but I and some other girls will. I hope you come!" and just like that she was racing back to her class, I presumed. I unfolded the paper and glanced at it with its distinctly girly handwriting.

_Tomorrow, Potions alcove in the library, after supper. Bring a friend._

What have I gotten myself into?


	5. Chapter 4: 22 Days Left

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the concept of the Yule Ball or the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

* * *

_**Chapter 4: 22 Days Left**_

"I can't believe you're going to make me do this." I scowled. "I told you so I'd have someone to talk to about it, not so you can drag me over there!" I complained as Ginny tugged me to the library, he smiled back at me.

"Lydia is different from the other two, you know that!" I sighed, "Besides you can't say you're not curious." I bit my lip at Ginny's question, of course I was curious. Lydia had gone out of her way to find me, getting reprimanded for being late to class. "I thought so." Ginny finished with a knowing voice; I shook my head with a sigh of defeat. When we got to the library I looked around.

As always the library only had a few lingering people, none really doing any studying while others barely even spend five minutes getting the book they need and leaving. Biting my lips as we passed my usual seat, I wondered if my life would still be able to return to its normal routine if I never meet up with Lydia. Ginny looked at me as if to question if I really wanted to do this, which was weird seeing as how she hadn't asked that up until now.

I stared at my small little seat thinking of the girl that sat there back in 1st year, the girl I remembered being. That was when the pain had just started, before even thinking about the sorcerer's stone or meeting Harry and Ron. I thought back to the things I see in my nightmares. Reacts and secrets held inside for none to see even to this day. I didn't want to think about it, I never did but the memories came nonetheless.

_**I just got my acceptance letter to this school, Hogwarts. It wholeheartedly stated it was for witches and wizards. I was thrilled to finally understand why things seem to happen to me that can't be explained. Books appearing, and reappearing, around the house, lights flickering and failing when in a verbal fight with someone, even so much as something dancing or being tossed around the room. **_

_**It was terrifying to say the least when after a horrible day of being taunted for my looks at my "muggle" school- I guess I should try to get use to their speech- I slammed into my room with a resounding bang. I stormed over to my bed grabbing my pillow and crying, screaming into it. I hadn't known I was doing it until my mother knocked on my door and my head snapped up. All around me my stuffed animals that **_**were **_**on my bed with me were now dancing around me, floating in mid-air. The door opened as I stared at what was happening. I was astonished; however awe was not the first thing on my mother's mind. When she opened the door she already began screaming. **_

_**That day was etched in my mind for at least year before that letter finally arrived, and helped explain everything. Still though it was able to bring me peace of mind to finally comprehend what was happening to me, and my parents **_**seemed **_**to be just as pleased. It wasn't until I went to their room after they assumed I was already asleep. **_

"_**Jean, calm down, please."**_

"_**How do you expect me to calm down, John, our daughter is a freak!"**_

_**The silence that followed was thumping in my ears, and I was whimpering; not yet aware that I was already crying as I stumbled backwards to go back to my room without them noticing.**_

The memory is still burned into my mind, and as my vision becomes crisper coming back from my memories. I don't know how long I was standing there in my own little world but Ginny was waving her hand in my face, as I fought to not let my welled eyes glisten enough to show.

"Hermione?"

I looked at her worried blue eyes, then around me to see some people were giving me quick weird glances. There were a few Hufflepuffs and, as always, dozens of Ravenclaws but the only person that caught my eye was one Draco Malfoy, with his messy blonde hair and cloudy unrecognizable emotion in his silvery grey eyes. I don't know why I stood there staring at him but I did, and oddly enough he was staring right back at me.

The way he was looking into my brown eyes made me believe that he knew the memory I had just remembered, made me think he felt sorry for me. I could feel myself melting under his graze. His face was serene, his lips gently pursed as if to keep himself from saying something. I thought of all the things he has said to me in the past; know-it-all, filth, _mudblood_.

My heat cheeks heated with embarrassment for what I had momentarily felt and from anger for everything that he has done. "What are you doing here, _Malfoy_." spitting his name.

It took a second for him to register what I had said, and, surprisingly enough, he did not look angry or murderous. In fact he looked… quite sad and hurt. "You _are _in the potions section, Granger. Do really _not _expect Slytherins to _not _be here?" the way he said my name was calm, not cruel, almost like he was simply saying my name. "I should be asking _you_ why _you_'re here in the Potions' section. Gryffindors aren't the best ones for that particular subject"

I growled. "Whatever, just get out of my way, Malfoy. It's none of your business." I grabbed Ginny's hand, who was still questioning me aloud about my daydreaming, and with her eyes about Malfoy. As we finally stepped into the alcove Ginny and I were astounded by the sight in front of us.

The small alcove had a tall window behind the mahogany red table, the yellow curtains fluttered in the wind, plush dark blue carpet squished under our feet and downy green couches held three unexpected girls. Lydia looked up at her two guests and smiled widely; "There you two are! I'm so happy you could come!" her voice gave away her unhidden joy of their arrival. Next to the Gryffindor on the couch sat a blonde girl with a faraway look in her eyes and a gentle idle smile, her blue tie told Ginny and me she was a Ravenclaw. On the far end of the couch stood a slender and fairly tall girl, certainly taller than me, with pitch black straight hair and almond shaped dark brown eyes. Though her tie was not on her proudly worn yellow bow that held her hair in a ponytail gave away she was a Hufflepuff.

Beside me Ginny was just as surprised. These three were a much unexpected trio, each from their own house and yet still joined together to be nothing less than what others can define as friends. Ginny and I sat across from them and for an hour and simply spoke about each other. They explained how they all just happened to come together during a Hogsmeads trip last year. Ginny and I enjoyed listening to them tell us story after story of their times together, they were actually quite funny stories.

Finally the question couldn't be avoided. "Lydia, I don't understand. Why did you ask me to come here?" all went silent as we turned to the girl in question. Lydia smiled at me sweetly and calmly.

"Because you said you wanted help to get a date for the Yule Ball, of course." Ginny and I gasped. I wasn't expecting her to actually to help after what had happened in the Great Hall. My face flushed pink and looked at all the girls; they each smiled at me with determined glints in their eyes. I have a feeling that the next Hogsmeads trip is going to be a very long day of makeovers, but at the same time looking around me I knew, I was also going to be very fun.

We all left the library with linked arms and whispered giggles, passing right by Draco Malfoy who stared at me as I walked past with unreadable eyes. I looked over my shoulders to meet the famous Slytherin Prince heart melting smirk. I snapped my head forward and mentally rejoined the girls, refusing to turn around and return to that attention grabbing grey eyes.


	6. Chapter 5: 19 Days Left

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the concept of the Yule Ball or the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

* * *

_**Chapter 5: 19 Days Left**_

Yesterday's dance lesson was actually quite fun. Despite the problem of little partners to go around once more, Luna Lovegood, the long blonde haired Ravenclaw I had met with Ginny in the Potions' alcove on Thursday, decided that making a fool of ourselves wouldn't be all that bad and danced with each other, taking turns to lead. We laughed quite a lot, and I never heard someone's laugh that seemed so lovely like chiming bells quite like Luna. She can go into discussions of very odd subjects, but she was very insightful and intelligent, a person that was very easy to talk to. Within the first twenty minutes of the class not only I find myself telling her about the time I've spent wishing to be with Ron, but she had figured out my crush before I even had to say a thing. Luna had no doubt it was Ron that I wanted to ask me to the ball. Because of Luna's companionship I was able to begin to trust the girls completely, and though Lavender and Parvati had a whirlwind of negative responses Lydia and I spent time together chatting in our dorm room, and even laying on my bed reading in our free time on Friday.

The weekend finally arrived and so has the Hogsmeads trip. Ron and Harry have yet to notice how many times Ginny and I have been skipping off to spend time with the girls, which would normally would have irritated me that they didn't seem to care, but I was actually happy I didn't have to explain it to them. Everyone was gathering in the courtyard, sadly Harry was not able to get his permission slip signed, and since his birthday has not passed it was still necessary, and is being forced to stay behind. To keep his best friend company Ron has informed Ginny and I that he would be staying as well. We faked sad faces and mumbled complaints but once downstairs we beamed, our excuses to sneak off were no longer necessary. Cho, the almond eyed girl, Luna and Lydia found us easily and as everyone piled out into the paths we headed out to the village with linked arms.

Our first stop was the clothing shop, staying clear of ball gowns and party dresses since we've yet to be asked to the Yule Ball, we set out for a new look. We stood near a corner and pondered, quite unsure of what to do. Luna piped up, with her dreamy voice. "The faeries are always very beautiful and captivating, mainly because they each have their own sense of style and calling. The fire faerie reminds me a lot of your looks, Hermione. But I don't think their style would suit you, you're not quite as feisty as you are quick tempered…" I laughed whole-heartedly, coming from anyone but her it would have taken it as an insult but she has good intentions.

"Well you are right with that, I would never have the courage to wear anything near what they do." I chuckled. Looking at Cho and Lydia, we all waited for their insight for they are our fashion experts. Cho walked around me checking out the current outfit I was wearing; taking in my pink cardigan showcased my lace trimmed tee, blue but-cut jeans and plain sneakers. Cho nodded her head and giving little hums. Finally she met my eyes then turned to every other girl one by one and doing the same. Once she was done Cho turned to all of us at once and began to give us her advice.

"None of you should step out of your comfort zones, dress the way it is compatible for our personality, which you all have already done. However what we need to fix is fixing your dress choices so that they will not only suit your body but show it off." She turned to Luna, "You should continue your original mix-match, colorful and girly clothing. Try some bright colored jeans; they'd give your clothes a kick." Turning to Lydia she laughed. "Not that I really have to tell you much you should add more accessories for your plain and polo shirts, a few necklaces or the like." Lastly Cho turned to me, "Hermione, you are my main focus today and I will help you personally. We are going to stick to your… bookworm chic style." I and the other girls giggled. "You will wear proper fitting clothes, fitted, with actual curves." She took my hand and started leading me through the store; tossing shirts, skirts, vests and even a few sundresses. It was amazing just how many clothes the so called "bookworm chic" style can have.

We all piled into the furnished dressing room, Lydia sitting on the large curved couch, while Luna and I went to try on clothes. The scrapping of the curtains closing and opening were the background sounds as we all squealed and giggled as we gave them a fashion show. The mahogany argyle sweater vest was paired with a black pleated skirt and white knee high socks. The girls clapped, oh-ed and ah-ed. I never realized how having girl friends could be so much fun.

After our shopping I left with practically an entire new closet and then some, all my money gone, but yet well spent in my opinion, strangely. But I wasn't expecting where the girls were taking me next, the makeup store. I step into the store cautiously, self conscious of every little thing about me. I was suddenly aware of all faults in my features as I look at the beautiful faces in the posters hanging above our heads. Surprisingly it was Luna who was our makeup expert, and she made me feel a lot better about myself by complimenting my freckles and giving me light makeup foundation so they show through it. Lydia had to hold me down as Luna taught me how to put eyeliner on, because I was so petrified and kept flinching. As we walked around the store we put lip gloss on each other and the sun kissed orange or peach lipstick on my lips. It was quite something.

Walking back from Hogsmeads we enchanted our bags to follow us as we chatted about our plans for tomorrow. My makeover will be complete tomorrow night when Lydia does my hair in our dorm room, and then I will be ready to present the same but improved me. And maybe grab some of Ron's attention for once.


	7. Chapter 6: 17 Days Left

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the concept of the Yule Ball or the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

* * *

_**Chapter 6: 17 Days Left**_

Today was the big day. I was going to unveil the new me, sure I was the same girl on the inside; except maybe I'm a little happier, little more confident, but all in all I was the same me. But on the outside, I had a whole new look. Stepping down the staircase that led right to the door of the Great Hall I saw several boys' head turn and gawk at me as I passed, I heard groups of girls whispering about who I was. And to give myself the even higher boost of self-confidence I watched as even Slytherin boys stared at me, a Gryffindor, coming down the stairs including none other than the Slytherin Prince himself, Draco Malfoy. Having his silver eyes watching me as I came down the stairs was exactly the assurance I needed. If the pureblood was gaping at me, there was no doubt that would be the same reaction I would get from Ron, which was exactly what I was hoping for.

My pleated skirt that reached mid-thigh length seemed perfect for the first day, matched with my fitted lace trimmed blouse, Gryffindor tie hanging loosely from around my neck, and velvet ballerina flats completed the school girl look. I reached up and touched the curled ends of my hair. The rolls were cascading down from the roots to the tips and the frizz was gone, who would have known that I could actually have nice hair? I'd definitely had to thank Lydia for all the time she spent doing my hair last night. My cheeks were slightly tinted with the blush Luna suggested, and my books were held in my hands as a comfort blanket.

Walking into the Great Hall was invigorating, the awestruck stares and surprised wide eyes were looks that I never thought would be towards me. Ginny waved excitedly at me, and I can see Lydia giggling with her. When I finally took my seat between them, they were squealing with delight.

"Hermione! You look amazing!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Ready to face him?" Luna said, appearing as if out of nowhere, we three Gryffindors jumped. I bit my lip, peeking down the table to see Ron practically inhaling his food. "Not in the least." Lydia and Ginny gasped loudly as they followed my line of vision.

"Hermione, please don't tell me you like my brother!" Ginny whined.

"Of course! Oh, it's such a classic love story of bickering best friends falling in love! How romantic!" Lydia swooned.

"In love?" Ginny and I shouted. The redhead turned to me with pleading eyes, begging me to deny it.

"Lydia, let's not get ahead of ourselves. I never said I was _in love _with Ron. I just like him, and want him to ask me to the ball." I said plainly, as if it were that simple.

"But-" Lydia started, thankfully Luna cut in.

"It's simple admiration. After all you can't love Ronald. There is someone else."

"What?"all three of us Gryffindors howled, drawing unwanted attention. We all looked at each other and began laughing. If I was just as surprised as Ginny and Lydia obviously I wasn't in love with someone else. It was just another one of Luna's bizarre statements. But for some reason an uneasy feeling settled into my chest. Shaking the thought out of my head, I smiled at the girls.

"Wish me luck!" I said as I waved at them, standing up so I can head over to Harry and Ron. On the way a tall, dark and handsome looking Ravenclaw stopped me, with a captivating smile.

"Hello, Gryffindor." a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. "How would you like to spend some time with me, perhaps. Just the two of us." I stared at him for a moment, surprised. A boy has never approached me. Ever.

"Wh-what for?" stuttering as I looked up at the boy with the Ravenclaw tie, noticing he as well held books in his hand.

"So I can get to know you before I get the courage to ask you to the ball, of course." He smiled at me kindly, but I could see the nervous glance in his eyes, the twitch in his fingers as they gripped the books until his knuckles were white. I smiled gently back at him, he was the first boy to approach me, and he was kind. Why not at least take up his offer to hang out sometime, even if it's because he wants to ask me for the ball, it wasn't as if I had to say yes this moment.

"Sure."

He gave me a wide, toothy grin; one that made him take on glowing features compared to my predetermined dark ones- it must have been the nerve. The transformation made me giggle. I waved at him and hoping that he wasn't joking; my newfound pride would be wounded if this were a joke.

When I sat next to them, Ron and Harry's jaws dropped, they both stared at me for a long moment. I smiled at them, but they simply continued. "What?" I asked my voice shaking, "Do I not look okay?" I asked nervous in front of Ron's speculating gaze.

"Okay? You're asking if you look bloody _okay_?" Harry asked, out of character as he cursed. "_Hermione_, you look… _Great_." My face flushed as his green eyes shown with light and honesty.

"Th-th-thank you, Harry." My face flushed with pink, and certainly not from Luna's blush. I turned to Ron who was still watching me with his mouth hanging open. "Ron, say something please."

"_Bloody hell_, 'Mione, you're a girl." Both Harry and I went silent, in fact everyone sitting near us went silent, as the embarrassment rose in my cheeks and my heart clenched with pain. Everyone was watching us, waiting for something to happen. And then it did.

"Ronald Weasley, what is that suppose to mean?" I shrieked standing up. Now there were more heads turning toward us, and those who didn't see me before certainly did now. There were whispers floating around; people talking about me, asking who I was, and if it was really me. Slowly it began to quiet down, and people began to take notice of the tension rising, between the red head and I was staring at with shock. "Tell me, Ron." I said with a sad tint in my voice.

"Nothing, 'Mione. It doesn't _mean_ anything. I just never saw _you_ as a _girl_, you know?" Ron said casually. I heard the thumping of my own heartbeat as my embarrassment rose, before the crowd around me that burst into hysterical laughter. I raised my hand as if to slap him, but looking through misty eyes, the red head turning into a blob in my vision, I couldn't do it. Instead I found myself running away, my feet pounding on the cobblestone castle corridor floors.

**So! Everyone liked this chapter? Don't worry! This day is actually going to have a part two! Review if you want to see it! (see people it's simple you give me a reveiw I give you another chapter! simple!)**


	8. Chapter 7: 17 Days Left

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the concept of the Yule Ball or the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

A/N/: I was hoping someone can contact me, who would like to be my Beta Reader. I've read through this story to recapture the spark I had the only problem was there are quite a number of errors. Would someone PM me if you would like to be a Beta and I will pass on further contacting information from there.

* * *

**Chapter 7: 17 Days Left**

Maybe I was being over dramatic, maybe I should take the opportunity I have now that he has noticed me. But as my tears fall from my eyes the hurt is blanketed by anger. For the past three years, in Ronald's mind, I was never even considered to be a girl. I was one of the boys in every sense to him. I didn't matter that I wore a skirt or longer hair; I might as well have cut it off and wore trousers. I knew I was being irrational and I knew my anger was just protecting me from being hurt, but I didn't want to be hurt. So I left my anger carry me. The sound of my feet beating on the cobblestone floor and the simple motion of running calmed my aching heart.

I wasn't sure where my feet were bringing me until I came to a halt, staring around at my destination. The library. It was still empty, everyone, including the librarian herself, was still in The Great Hall eating breakfast like always- like I should be. The smell of old books and parchment paper invaded my senses, my lashes fluttering, my heart falling into peace. This is where I should be. Passing each aisle, book cases filled and still. I am once again reminded by myself that though I have undergone a makeover for the outside- the inside has remained the same. Turning another corner I feel the breeze before it hits me, see the flash of yellow before I know what it is and see the silhouette before I know who it was.

The Potion's alcove should be abandoned like the rest of the library, it should be as still as my heart as it skipped a beat, and it should not withhold my enemy just for me to find him. _Malfoy. _At first glance I could have thought he was sleeping; his marble cheek resting on the mahogany desk, the yellow curtain tickling the yellow of his hair, his black and unbelievably long lashes looking as if they were fluttering with sleep against his porcelain skin. But it was his hands, moving slowly with a drawl across a parchment, quill between his long nimble fingers, which gave away his consciousness. I wanted to walk away without his attention, I wanted to leave that place and forget I ever saw him and I wanted to shake the beautifully mystic image from her mind. The gasp of breath he took, however, called his eyes to mine. Steel grey met chocolate brown. Or were they more blue grey?

"Hello Granger."

My head snapped up. Was there no venom in his voice? Was there no insult to follow up? No mocking remarks to my attempt to appear attractive? Instead of his typical behavior, Malfoy greeted me, saying my name with a sigh of surprise and a ghost of a shocked smile whispering across his features. He stared at me in the eyes, neither of us moving or turning away. Was he waiting for me to respond…

_"__I do hope you support me in my ambition of House Unity throughout the school." _Dumbledore's request ringing in my ear and I tug at the ends of my caramel colored hair. If Malfoy can be civil, shouldn't I be as well. It would be a step toward House Unity, would it not?

"Hello." I choke out, my voice cracking from the tears I had pushed down long ago. He eyed me, up and down, before turning his attention away, back to the paper he had been scratching on with his quill. I don't understand what had compelled me to sit down across from the boy who had tortured me with cruel and vile words these past three years; maybe it was his sudden change of disposition, perhaps it was my own curiosity, it could even be the comfort of being in the alcove I have begun to become attached to, either way he seemed to not mind as he looked up only once at the scratch of the wooden chair on the smooth library floor.

It was quite between us and though I thought it would be awkward it wasn't. Despite all odds; Houses, bloodlines, beliefs, personality and years of bullying, sitting across from the blonde in front of me was not uncomfortable. The winter chill made the golden curtains wave behind him, the sky an endless blue, the sun shining so brightly for a day I felt was too dim just moments ago. Resting my chin on my propped up palm, I let my mind wonder as my left hand fingers the engraving of the Headmaster's gift bestowed on me weeks ago. What had he meant I was destined to change the course of future generations? I can barely make myself visible enough to my peers.

"Why the change of attire, Granger? Trying to be like other girls?" grey eyes looking past a flurry of black lashes. There wasn't a hint of sarcasm or offensive wit, but it burned my still opened wounds none the less. Grinding my teeth I barked at him.

"Why don't you leave me alone?" I snapped irrationally. I was the one that came over to the alcove while he was working; I was the one that chose to sit down at the table with him. Nonetheless I could not come up with a biting remark with enough gusto. He shrugged his shoulders as if unbothered by it. Collecting his things he was on his feet in a matter of seconds. Staring at him as he looked down into my own eyes, I can see the same ghost of a smile on the Slytherin's face I thought I saw when he first saw me.

Just as he was leaving he tossed his last farewell over his shoulder, rendering me speechless: "You're not like other girls, Granger."

Like that he was gone, disappearing among the books and aisles, footsteps silent without echo. I sat there, bewildered, still processing what had happened into my mind. I was so dazed I didn't even notice when my four best girl friends joined me.

"There you are!" Ginny exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around me, Cho and Luna taking their seats across from me as Lydia pried the other Gryffindor off.

"Don't worry, Hermione. I'm sure that Ravenclaw will treat you like the woman you are, instead of that idiot." Cho encouraged, apparently they already knew about mister tall, handsome and Ravenclaw.

"I'm glad we didn't interrupt." Luna said in a whisper I thought I had imagined as a paper slid from her finger tips to mine across the table. There before of me was an elaborate and enchanting sketch of my own profile bordered by vines and scrolls. While the other girls squealed at how charming it was and who could have drawn it Luna and I seemed to be the only ones unfazed and I don't know why but Dumbledore's words repeated in my head:

"…_the acceptance you seek you will find in the most unexpected places…"  
_

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and I hope I can hear your feedback. I'm so incredibly sorry it took so long. I've been so busy with school, college applications and of course Writer's Block didn't make it easier.


End file.
